1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held tools for cutting armors of cables.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hand-held tools for removing armored casings are well known and disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,909 (“'909”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,819 (“'819”); and US Application Publication 20060021483 ('“483”) co-owned with the present application and fully incorporated herein by reference.
The patents '909 and '819 disclose hand-held tool operating so that the pivotal motion of a lever translates in the linear motion of a clamping stud which registers the cable to be cut in the desired position. The structure disclosed in the patents includes two pivotally coupled levers and a stud mounted on one of the levers. When the user applies a torque bringing the levers towards one another, the stud moves linearly to engage the cable to be cut with a force that can be controlled only by the applied force. The latter may be great enough to crush the armor of the cable.
A need therefore exists for a force controller operative to controllably alter the force applied a clamping stud.